tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wataru Takatsukasa
| type = Human, Magi, Master |CS = HaruCS.png |qualclasses = | height = 171 cm. | weight = 54 kg. | gender = Male | hairc = Green | eyec = Purple | birthp = Unknown | bday = Unknown | bloodt = Unknown | armament = Unknown | likes = Long walks, beaches, noodles | dislikes = Cleaning, sleeping, needles | talent = Reading the weather, eating | enemy = Ruler, sources of large noise, video game dragons | imagecol = Lime Green }} is the main protagonist of Fate/midsummer. He is the Master of Gatekeeper in the Phantasmal Holy Grail War. Profile Background Born sixteen years before the beginning of Fate/midsummer, Haru Midoriya is the "first wish" granted by the Phantasmal Holy Grail, a human being created through its power. The story of Haru's birth begins in England, were a group of magi were preparing to launch an attempt to break into and allow human access to the Reverse Side of the World. The country had been chosen as the ideal location due to it still having a small connection to the Age of the Gods. Ultimately, the attempt was a major success, as an entrance to the Reverse Side was opened. However, it was also a catastrophic failure, as the entrance opened much wider than they had expected, and all those who were a part of the group were pulled in. While most died painfully in the initial opening of the gate, one did survive: the leader of the group, Haruna Midoriya. Brokenhearted and blaming herself for the tragedy that cost her all she cared about in the world, she ended up encountering the Grail itself and made the first wish upon it: only asking that she wouldn't be alone. As a result, the Grail created an infant. While ordinarily he would be considered akin to a Homunculus, the child created was perfectly 'natural; by every definition of the word; a true human being. However, he was also born as the exact opposite of his mother in as many areas as possible, reflecting her own self-loathing at the moment of his appearance. In addition, his body had several characteristics akin to that of a Servant's, and featured an Origin of Harmony. As the result of the wish the child ended up adopted by Haruna, who sought to make amends for the tragedy she had created. Naming him Haru, she took him to her homeland of Japan to be raised. He spent most of his early life there, gradually building a life for himself and remaining unaware of his origins. Upon his own request, his mother began to teach him the basics of magecraft, and he quickly developed a proficiency for the ability known as Mana Burst, something thought previously confined to Heroic Spirits. He was also taught of his Origin and Elemental Affinity, and used this to further expand his skills, beginning to develop them into what he uses today. Hoping that her adoptive son wouldn't repeat her own mistakes, Haruna taught him to never follow the ideals or beliefs of magi, something he quickly agreed to. Ultimately, even this section of Haru's life would end in tragedy. Having been hunting his mother down since the experiment, representatives of the Mage's Association finally arrived, revealing that due to the effects and damage caused by her experiment, as well as the potential that it implied, she had received a Sealing Designation. Refusing to go with them or allowing them to take Haru, who himself was regarded as something of a find due to his experiences and exposure making him a human mystery, Haruna ended up fighting the magi and the resulting reinforcements that were brought in, resulting in a battle that tore up the entirety of the area in which they were staying. Noticing the battle and fearing for his mother's life, Haru exited the home. However, upon being spotted a massive attack was immediatley sent his way. The young boy froze in place, forcing his mother to leap in the way and take the blow for him. Luckily, she managed to squeeze off one last attack herself, finishing off their assailants at the cost of her own life. With the battle over, a horrified Haru approached his dying mother. She comforted and thanked him with her last breath, for offering her the slightest attempt at making amends merely by living. Frustrated, confused, and broken-hearted over her death, the young Haru verged dangerously close to despair and depression. However, he did manage to survive and continue living, thanks in large part due to the efforts of those around him and his gradual attempts to resume life as best as he could. He was allowed to continue living in the house, a mysterious organization taking the role of his legal guardian and providing him with the money and supplies needed, though a member of said organization was always nearby to watch over him in semi-secrecy. He resumed going to school, and through this managed to form a larger circle of friends than he had previously. Intrigued and horrified by the fear which had prevented him from aiding his mother in her moment of need, that which went deeper than words and farther than the idea of "I have to survive as a living being" , Haru also began to investigate "mysteries". From the more nebulous feelings that had plagued him and others to such things as the seven mysteries of his school, he looked into and attempted to face each on head-on, to the point that he gained a sort of notoriety in his town as "the mysterious boy who's interested in mysterious things". It was in pursuit of greater mysteries that he stumbled upon his mother's notes on the Holy Grail. Intrigued by the idea of a "omnipotent chalice that can grant any wish", he was quickly drawn to it as the greatest of mysteries. Digging further through his mother's old materials and information, he tried to find out as much about it as he could. However, the information she had on it was rather limited, as she had only researched it as a way to potentially reach the Reverse Side of the World. Outside of its basic purposes and a few mentions of a "Holy Grail War", "Masters", and "Servants", there was nothing that could be found. Refusing to give up, he poured through research at the local library, though aside from information on the Grail found in legends he came up empty. He continued the hunt for information on the Grail while still investigating other nearby "mysteries", up until the day the Command Seals appeared on his hand. Appearance A unique trait about Haru's appearance appears to be its rather ageless quality, especially compared with others. Whether this is a result of his unique birth or not, he always has a rather fresh and youthful look about him, though it is one that can be spoiled by a variety of wounds and bleeding. Nevertheless, several traits have remained consistent about him through the years. Sporting a thin, but still wiry body, Haru has rather pale skin and vibrant green hair that resists all attempts to comb it, resulting in hair that has been compared to both a bush and a hedge at the same time, leading to some verbal jabs at the untameable quality of his hair. By far one of the most notable features about Haru is the unique color of his eyes: a brilliant purple that almost seems to sparkle with specks of blue light whenever he becomes happy, excited, or is simply displaying his more energetic side. Thanks to his Harmony origin, Haru seems to exude an aura of happiness, calmness, and kindness wherever he goes, as if he is perfectly in-tune with everything around him, being perfectly content with it. Haru's age is considered slightly hard to guess, but he appears to be in his early-to-mid-teens. Haru himself has confirmed that, during the time of Fate/midsummer, he is sixteen. He is described as the kind of person who grins easily, and there are highly subtle smile lines around his mouth that can occasionally be noticed by others. On even rarer occasions, Haru has been seen to add a black, long-sleeved shirt to this ensemble, usually when moving around outside in this outfit. His standard attire, both at home and during the events of the Holy Grail War, appears to be a variant or some kind of school uniform from his hometown, with an often crumpled white business shirt with a blue-and-yellow striped tie hanging from his neck. He wears a very loose belt complete with simple slacks on his lower half, and basic sneakers or various other kinds of comfortable shoes on his feet. His shirt is a short one, and most of his arms are exposed when he wears it save for his upper arms and shoulders. He also sports a more casual outfit for around the house use, this one being a simple white cotton t-shirt and baggy pants with simple socks. It is somewhat implied that this is the outfit that he sleeps in as well, acting as a sort of pajamas for him, but it has not been confirmed or seen. In the epilogue of Fate/midsummer, Haru is seen wearing a different and more standard school uniform, a gray-colored gakuran. Personality Haru is a kind-hearted and energetic individual, one who never seems to tire when it comes to playing around or having fun, though even in battles he appears to have a much greater amount of physical stamina than several other magi he faces. While he is possessed with a strong sense of justice and refuses to allow people to be hurt or otherwise attacked in front of him, especially if he views them as the innocent in this situation, he has never held much of a desire to become or be viewed as a hero. According to himself, he doesn't think that he's as good a person as a hero should be, or that he has the sort of mentality that would make him a good one. Rather, he finds himself content with the idea of saving those who he can, and doesn't hold such thoughts as "I should save everyone in the world" or "I want to save everyone". Haru prefers to focus on what he can do, fulfilling his own personal justice and beliefs and believing that that it will definatley help the world, no matter in how small a way. He contents himself with this for the time being, though he also freely admits that he should he be handed the chance to save everyone and everything in the world without any bad consequences, or at least ones that he and his allies couldn't handle, he would accept it in a heartbeat. Until then, he focuses on doing as best as he possibly can with all that he has, and believes that this is a powerful enough action on its own for the time being. However, because he lacks this desire, or at least to the extent of others, he rejects such labels as a "hero of justice", claiming that he admires them, but he's not sure that he could ever live up to such a label. He has a great sense of honesty and hates being lied to, most likely having been derived from his experiences with researching the Holy Grail War and his goal of "finding out the truth of the Grail" in the very first place. Because of this, he dislikes those who lie and those who lie to themselves, though when it comes to the latter he is more inclined to attempt to help them than anything else. He greatly prizes those that he considers his friends, having gone through a period where he pushed them all away, a decision that he currently regrets. With this in mind, he's surprisingly eager to have allies, as he doesn't want to kill people in the Holy Grail War, or at least, as long as there are other solutions available. If there is any solution that ends with his opponent still among the living, than Haru will push it forward as much as possible, even when his allies try to convince him the current solution is the best one. In a manner somewhat similar to Flat Escardos, he states that he would prefer an ending to the war where all the Master-Servant teams are his allies, believing that they could do great things and potentially even actually change the world for the better. Until then, and understanding that such an outcome is most likely impossible for him or anyone, he prizes those allies that he has and wants to accomplish their goals in the war as well if possible, as well as protecting them in any way he can. This occasionally leads to Haru acting as a body shield of sorts for them if the situation becomes dire enough, leading to him taking grievous wounds on the battlefield at times. Though he is often degraded as an idiot for this type of action and the beliefs that come with it, he refuses to believe that what he did was wrong, though depending on the situation he can admit that there were other options that could have worked just as well and effectively. However, even with those in his mind, he won't regret such an action if the outcome is one that he is content with. The combination of these two traits and his own earnestness has led to it being regarded as an endearing, if misguided and at times amazingly ridiculous, trait. Incredibly determined to accomplish his goals, Haru has also used this basic force of will in order to extend his time when fighting, increasing the stamina that he already has against opponents. This element has other applications as well, though it mainly increases Haru's aptitude for being the ultimate human meat shield. Despite his general lighthearted and overly energetic exterior, Haru still possesses a small amount of common sense and can even act surprisingly sarcastic at times, surprising those who have considered him much more simple than he actually is. However, it is a side that rarely emerges, allowing him to release some insults and provocations without the target noticing for a brief period, and is generally used for a form of comedic effect. Even with this, Haru is still something of a simpleton and is incredibly naive, having a tendency to underthink things at times and assume the best at people when it's far from the best idea, allowing his opponents to launch attacks that deal even more damage than usual due to him letting his guard down in the middle of a battle or after assuming them defeated. While he does come across as a simplistic individual, one is not to be mistaken about Haru's level of intelligence. Speaking generally, he's around an average level and appears to have the same amount of interests that other boys his age sport, though his can at times be more childish than others. This also extends to his attraction to the fairer sex, though he doesn't often show it as he at times views other things as more important and can be incredibly shy when it comes to even talking to some girls. He views Servants as companions, beings summoned up by the Holy Grail War to fight alongside their Masters in order for the both of them to acquire the Holy Grail and fulfill their own goals respectively. He becomes close with his Servant, Gatekeeper; initially drawn to her due to their (then unknown) shared origins, genuine respect and closeness develops shortly after and as the War continues. Haru initially has a hearty dislike of Ruler, but gradually comes to pity him as they battle throughout the Grail War, fighting him towards the end in the hopes of saving him from what he views as a self-destructive ideal and dream, while Ruler seems to view him in the same way, as well as viewing him as an interesting specimen due to being one who has also touched the forbidden area that is the Reverse Side of the World in a manner almost akin to him. Haru seems to have come to enjoy his training, and often does it anyways despite being a part of the war that the whole training was aiming for in the first place. He has no apparent cooking talent, and thus often resorts to ordering it (before being saved by the arrival of Mashu), leading to even him admitting that his diet is one of the most unhealthy in the planet. He enjoys playing video games and seems to have a decent amount of skill, though Soren has shown the capacity of surpassing him on several occasions. Haru sports an odd hatred of all dragon bosses within gaming, claiming that his first attempt at playing left a bad impression of them on him, and even if they are an optional opponent he will go out of his way to destroy them. Far from bilingual, Haru possess only rudimentary knowledge of French and relies on a variety of tools, as well as his friends who are much more well-versed in the language, to help him make his way around Scarponnais, though this appears to be at his chagrin. He is incredibly grateful for all those that help him, often pledging himself to repay them in some way in the future, and even if they are an old enemy of his, he can forgive them so long as they provide assistance genuinely. At times, this leads to him forgiving them completely, or at least to some extent, with him displaying genuine anger and sorrow when such a group of individuals perished while defending him and his group from an adversary, increasing his hatred of said enemy and recklessly attempting to fight them right then and there before being narrowly stopped (a common pattern with him, though he can be talked down or held down quite easily depending on the situation). He appears to be highly sentimental as well, keeping the various creations of Keeper, and even holding onto the books that she purchased long after being read. He also keeps the only picture of he and his allies together during the war near and dear to him. Role Fate/midsummer Abilities As one whose body was created within and changed by absorbing a part of the Reverse Side's "aspect", Haru is an oddity among oddities in terms of his overall physical makeup. His body is deemed to be 'completely average' by any physician, and when left unattended his physique tends to favor a more balanced approach, being thin but not necessarily muscular. This has been altered by Haru's own constant training and preparation for the Grail War, and therefore his body now wields a balance between thinnness and muscularity. He claims to have never gotten sick his entire life, and this can be attributed to the odd resilience his body seems to possess against any outside negative influence, allowing him to withstand the likes of Curses with a decent amount of ease for brief periods. Trained as a magus by his 'mother', Haru possesses an Origin of (which was likely what saved his life shortly after birth) and an Elemental Affinity of , which he later advances to partially , allowing him to mix and match the two elements in his own spells and abilities, giving him a double (if very odd) affinity of sorts. He has been described as a being "almost built for the use of Command Seals", and seems to have no problem maintaining the mana output required for Gatekeeper to remain in the real world, and he only requires her to enter spirit form in order to give them both some rest after a particularly difficult battle. Due to his unique nature, Haru seems to possess limited capability in the wielding of Noble Phantasms, ableit with much less profiency than any Servant, and the only Noble Phantasms that he can wield at all are those belonging to a Servant whom he has a connection with. Even when he does manage to achieve this, the effort of using it once is enough to completely drain him, and he will remain immobile for at least a day or more after doing so (as shown when he utilized the Wallace Sword and managed to slice through --- while in battle). Despite but what many would consider an excellent candidate for a magus, Haru actually has a bizaare sort of anti-affinity with the art. While he likes magecraft, he views it as more of an interesting trick or ability than he can use, and possesses little drive to advance his understanding of the art, and therefore cannot grasp the more complex aspects of it. Because of this, he is classified as a very poor magus. Magecraft Harmonization , while not an 'active' technique on its own (save for several exceptions), is the base ability that seems to be exclusive to Haru and is the backbone of all his magecraft-based abilities. It is derived from his unique Origin of , which allows Haru a high level of empathy for almost everything, with him being capable of resonating with almost any aspect of life and part of existence that he encounters. It is a somewhat 'limited' Origin, as Haru does have limits on what he can actually use to his advantage with it (he cannot directly resonate with the magecraft used by others or various other items in any meaningful way), though it does provide a basis for his kind and easygoing personality. In its development towards an ability, it allows Haru to infuse himself with something that he has highly resonated with, encorporating it into his strikes, armaments, and limbs themselves (it is most likely the reason why he can utilize something such as Mana Burst with such ease, despite being technically a human). This technique, like Mana Burst, causes his Magic Circuits to appear on the surface of his skin, similar to how they do inside his body, that of luminescent and simple lines generally of a golden, emerald, or a bluish-green color depending on what he is harmonizing with at the time, and generally around the area that the target is being harmonized with. These seem to act akin to magnets, pulling the target or their essence in and infusing it with Haru's body or the part of the body that he desires to 'enhance'. The ability seems to work oddly in some manner with people, though this is more of the origin's effect, with Haru easily being able of understanding the thoughts and feelings of others, even if he disagrees with them or thinks that they are wrong (especially in the case of Ruler). The ability does have SOME weaknesses, mostly being the amount of feedback that is received depending on what Haru is harmonizing with. For the simple use of his own Elemental Affinity and Mana Burst, this enacts a rather small toll upon his Magic Circuits, and he can generally utilize it freely so long as his stamina can hold out. However, for the likes of drawing lightning directly from the skies in order to boost his power, it requires quite the cost, and Haru suffers incredible pain after doing for the first few times that he initially uses it, before apparently becoming 'used' to the pain and being capable of ignoring it and proceeding, if not numbing it out entirely. The harmonization of other elements besides wind and lightning costs much more, and Haru can often not move for quite some time, occasionally leaving him open for attack. Even the use of his strongest technique leaves him nearly devestated and struggling to stand up again (though this could be from a lack of stamina rather than a damage to his Magic Circuits). After utilizing the massive amount of mana delivered upon the destruction of the Grail Shard within him and harmonizing with it in order to defeat Ruler, Haru's Magic Circuits are almost litterally torn apart by the force, doing addition damage to the rest of his body and leaving him in a state so close to death that even his heartbeat can't be heard by regular methods. Haru appears to like this ability, stating that it feels like no other would fit or suit him. Mana Burst is a skill that before Haru's use of it, was considered an ability exclusive to the beings known as Servants. Even Haru has little idea of how he managed to acquire the ability, though he often points to his Harmony Origin as a source for how he was able to grasp it, knowing of the ability and managing to almost perfectly duplicate it. It is also most likely that his connection to the Holy Grail has given him some qualities similar to but not the same as a Servant, also allowing the use and duplication of this ability (though due to the nature of it it is possible that any magus could use it or a derivate). He has no explanation of how he learned it as a child, simply referring to it as the first kind of Magecraft he ever really learned, and something he felt drawn to. It consists of Haru infusing his body with a massive amount of magical energy, boosting its properties and offensive power, as well as its speed, allowing him to, when he maxes out the ability, mimic the speed of the likes of a jet plane. Specifically, Haru utilizes two variants of the technique, , and , the both of them derived from his twin Elemental Affinities of Wind and Lightning, utilizing their connection to his mana pool in order to enhance his body or weapons/tools that he is carrying with either wind or lightning. Wind is generally considered to be the weakest offensively, but have the greatest maneuverability options, while lightning is the one that Haru uses the most out of any other, and is his primary form of offense with fighting with other Magi or occasionally even Servants. As the series continues, Haru continues to incorporate large amounts of his Harmonization ability to further enhance his skills and their use, especially within the field of Mana Burst. Most notably, he gains the ability to take advantage of the nearby weather, drawing down lightning from the clouds above him and the area and using it to further boost his power. Describing the lightning that he is attracting as 'raw' when compared to his 'created' lightning, he finds the 'raw' mixed with the 'creation' as the most powerful form of lightning he can currently summon. He appears to use this much less with wind, though he will occasionally admit that he manipulates the clouds around him using the wind attribute to push them in a position where he can safely use this enhanced ability in order to gain the power to deliver more offensive blows. He first develops this during the fight with Damien Charbonneau and Berserker, and uses it to safely defeat the faux magus. However, the use of this causes Haru an extreme amount of pain and nearly leads to his collapse and death followings it use, as his Magic Circuits struggle to keep up with the sudden rise in activity. Though he is cautioned against using this again, he finds himself relying more and more upon it as the series goes on, facing more and more difficult opponents and needing to raise his rank as a magus and a fighter as well. is the final 'evolution' of Haru's abilities that are shown within the series proper. It is something of a copy of his mother's , though customized to his own unique skillset. In a manner similar to his mother's variant, Haru projects small-scale Bounded Fields into the air and atmosphere above him, allowing him a small amount of influence over the movement of clouds and other such things in the area, as well as to what they release, be it snow or rain or lightning. He then activates the ability proper, which utilizes Harmonization in order to have him use Mana Burst with any of the things that the clouds release, as well as mixing and matching them to create a greater variety of strikes and attacks for him to call upon. This also boosts the power of his overall attacks, allowing him to damage and eventually shatter individual pieces of the Philosopher's Stone during his battle with Ruler, to the shock of the Servant. The strain this places upon Haru's Magic Circuits is far greater than any other, though his extensive training and preparation beforehand has managed to brace his Magic Circuits for the strain that is placed upon them, and while it causes him pain initially to utilize this skill, Haru manages to overcome the pain and put in the back of his mind, realizing later that it has disappeared completely. This supposedly becomes his main form of magecraft after the events of the Holy Grail War, though nothing has been officially confirmed. Haru is one of the few users of Mana Burst to call out the technique's name as he uses it, unlike most practitioners. Other Combat Knowledge Development Creation and Conception Quotes Trivia References Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magi Category:Masters Category:Fate/midsummer